Amor, amor
by Serenat Violin
Summary: A veces solo necesitamos volver a empezar... NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, si leíste uno de mis tics anteriores dirás, aaah era Narusaku! si, lo soy, y se que muchos de ustedes son Naruhina, esta historia la tenia pensada antes de saber el final de Naruto, del cual estoy inconforme, pero no hablare de esto aquí, esto va dedicado a los fans Narusaku y aquellas personas que han tenido el valor de volver a empezar, y uno que otro más que anda perdido en internet sin saber que hacer...

_**Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener sin fines de lucro (dudo que alguien pagara para leer esta historia XD) aquí vamos. **_

**PRÓLOGO**

La vida tiene muchas circunstancias... casualidades... destino... muchas veces no sabemos identificar cada una de ellas, porque simplemente son la misma, y aun que muchas cosas son como debieran ser, lo cierto es que raramente estamos preparados para vivirlas y salir triunfantes, arrepentimientos... llantos... palabras al aire, es todo lo que queda, y una historia que nunca volverás a contar, y que con el pasar de los años se hace difusa... y en algún punto te preguntaras si alguna vez realmente sucedió, pues tu vida en ese momento será tan distinta, te habrás acostumbrado a otras cosas... que la idea del "Hubiera sido" te deja un aire nostálgico... que nunca nadie entenderá... y un sentimiento de querer volver a empezar...

Cuando tenia 19 años solía pasar mucho tiempo en internet, como hobby, estaba a mitad de carrera así que no era un lujo que me pudiese dar muy a menudo, la carrera de medicina era muy absorbente, después de todo, te enseñan a salvar vidas, siempre fui muy buena estudiante, por lo que no tenia tantos problemas ni desvelos como mis compañeros, a menos que no fueran por perder tiempo en internet... uno de mis hobbies era el anime, solía ver series a menudo y conocer muchas personas que estuvieran involucradas en ello, ya saben, pasaba tiempo charlando y conociendo gente de todo el mundo, cosa que hoy en día es de lo más normal, en aquel entonces no lo era tanto... fue en este mundo cuando lo conocí, su nickname era Sharingan, su nombre real, Sasuke... era un chico de a penas 16 años que interactuaba muy poco con los amigos que teníamos en el chat, y esto, debo admitirlo, fue una de las cosas que me atrajo de el, pero no de una manera romántica, sabia que ocultaba algo y eso crecía mi interés por conocerlo, así que me anime a hablarle, y poco a poco nos hicimos muy cercanos, en ese entonces a el le gustaba una niña de otro país, y yo como buena consejera siempre lo animaba para que no dudara en declararse, era esta la principal razón de que me buscase mucho, me hablaba de ella y yo lo escuchaba... a pesar de que sabia que tenia que hacer otras cosas que me beneficiarían mucho más a largo plazo... seguí ahí... y no puedo decir hoy en día si me arrepiento de ello o agradesco haber vivido todo lo que comenzó de esas desveladas y dos largos y hermosos años con alguien a quien hasta ahora recuerdo con mucha nostalgia y también, con mucho dolor... Me llamo Sakura Haruno, soy medico practicante... y ésta es mi historia...

_**Hola chicos, si leíste uno de mis tics anteriores dirás, aaah era Narusaku! si, lo soy, y se que muchos de ustedes son Naruhina, esta historia la tenia pensada antes de saber el final de Naruto, del cual estoy inconforme, pero no hablare de esto aquí, esto va dedicado a los fans Narusaku y aquellas personas que han tenido el valor de volver a empezar, y uno que otro más que anda perdido en internet sin saber que hacer... **_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: center;"strongCapitulo 2/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: center;"strongSueños y fantasias strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; text-align: center;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Fue el mes de enero quien me trajo consigo ese sentimiento de apego hacia el, Sasuke, una persona solitaria y apartada en busca de comprensión... y yo sabiendo a lo que me atenia desde el primer hola, intente muchas veces cortar nuestra amistad de una manera sana, después de todo el viva al otro lado del mundo... era menor que yo, y yo tenia metas que cumplir, sabia que el no podría venir, y sabia que yo no podría hasta acabar mi carrera, lo cual me tomaría unos 5 años por lo menos... una carrera cara si no tienes apoyo de tu familia, el cual nunca me faltó, por ellos también era que no pensaba llevar esto mas allá... pensaran que era ridículo... y quizá lo era, pero simplemente fue... desgraciadamente era la mejor etapa en mi carrera, recién aprobaba la materia de Anatomía, una de las mas dedicadas y difíciles de aprobar, mi mejor amiga Ino, desgraciadamente no la aprobó y eso sin darme cuenta la aparto de mi... no me di cuenta tampoco en que momento dejo de importarme el mundo que me rodeaba... y hacia las cosas simplemente por hacerlas... mi mente estaba allá, con el... vagando en un mundo de fantasía que mas hubiese querido yo se hiciera realidad... yo me di cuenta antes que el que me quería... pero nunca se lo dije, y cuando lo hizo, ya no hubo vuelta atrás... solo intentos torpes de mi parte de hacer algo que no quería, alejarme de el, pero me gustaba... nos amábamos... desgraciadamente no noté que me convertía día a día... en una persona egoísta con todos los que me rodeaban... mis calificaciones bajaron, solía preocuparme más por el que por mi misma... y el nunca lo notó... solíamos poner la cámara y contar como habían sido nuestros días, los de el, casi siempre amargos... problemas con su familia... inseguridad... y una vida solitaria... yo creyéndome la juzgadora del mundo intentaba darle animo y todo el amor que sabia no le podían dar... hoy pienso que siendo supuestamente muy inteligente, no noté que si mi amor por el seguir... no significaba que su amor por mi también... nunca pensé, es tan solo un niño inmaduro que busca alguien con quien hablar... y quizá algún día se de cuenta de lo irreal que es esto... y no quiero que lo haga... quería seguir en ese mundo que me contaba... inclusive en las noches antes de dormir, me teletransportaba a travez de miles de kilómetros donde podía extender mi mano y lo podía tocar, donde ambos uníamos nuestros sueños y hacíamos planes a futuro... planes que nunca se hicieron realidad... habiendo pasado un año la realidad nos golpeo tan duro que no me pude sostener... caí... caí... una y otra vez... intentando salvar algo que no podía ser... lo había idealizado al punto de creer saber lo que el quería, pero sus sueños ya estaban lejos de mi... maduro de una forma brusca, fría y tajante, como la persona que estaba destinada a ser, y yo, la romántica empedernida, me derrumbe... pasaron ocho agonizantes años en que intente con todas mis fuerzas sostenerme, y sostenerlo, había desatado problemas en casa... en la escuela y había perdido amigos... y lo peor era que no me importaba... los siguientes meses fueron lo peor... mis padres preocupados por mi y por mi futuro... el... el simplemente me veía como un estorbo más... ¿y yo? no lo podía creer... pero ¿Qué tenia de increíble esto? desde el principio fue complicada... y yo sola no podía... tenia mas responsabilidades que el, mantener nuestra relación fue mas difícil para mi que para el... quien la pasaba haciendo el vago todo el día... esa realidad me golpeo tan duro que no pude pensar, ni pude darme cuenta, de que ya no tenia mi vida... si, había perdido mi vida... mis amigos... fue patético... y nunca pediré que me entiendan... solo pocos lo podrán hacer, ya que se necesita haber amado a alguien que nunca estuvo desde un principio... y haber necesitado con todas tus fuerzas mover el mundo para estar con el... y saber que no pudiste salvarlo... estando a un lado suyo... sin poder sentirlo... siendo ese tu mayor anhelo... el ultimo pensamiento todos los días antes de dormir... el primero al despertar... el estaba ahí... el y su hermosa sonrisa... cuando todo acabo... rompí las pocas cartas que me envío... me encargue de desaparecer todo lo que había crecido entre nosotros, como mala hierva... aun que siempre supe que no lo fue, fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo suceder... quien me hizo soñar y volar... aun si hubiese sido algo imposible... p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"emstrongHola chicos, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, será una historia corta donde solo se plasmaran los sentimientos de la protagonista, espero les guste, pd: emma te iba a contestar el review pero esta anónimo, gracias :) strong/em/p


	3. Nochebuena

**Capitulo III**

**Nochebuena...**

Diciembre… llego diciembre como todos los años, frió y seco… ahora no significaba lo mismo, no había palabras de amor, no había noche buena hasta las 4 de la madrugada acompañada de risas y juegos… el se había ido… y cada segundo… dolia un poco más…

Ocho meses atrás, con mi teléfono en mano, nada de touchscreen ni internet portatil, un simple teléfono que había resistido las mas atroces hazañas realizadas por una mujer que vivia el día entre una sala de estudio y otra, entre salas de hospitales y entre libros… sonó… un mensaje de buenas noches, para quien en ese momento serían las 11 pm, yo, sin poder ocultar mi felicidad dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras la luz del teléfono movil iluminaba cada parte de el, suspire y mire a la nada, noté que alguien me estaba observando… pero no le di importancia, cuando le mire de reojo,solo distinguí sus cabellos rubios… se giro antes de que pudiera verle, no tenia tiempo de pensar en nada más que en el, Sasuke… seguí animada mi rutina…

La posada del hospital donde hacia mi residencia se me vino encima, regalos, abrazos a gente desconocida, risas sin sentimiento, todo junto, no podía ser la grinch de noche buena… pero que mas daba… era una distracción más de mi hasta ahora patética vida social, por una noche podía fingir ser feliz y querer hacer amigos… invité a Ino, ella hacia su residencia también pero su posada era en dos días, claro está que me había invitado… la noche paso entre platicas y una que otra emergencia… afortunadamente… aunque las emergencias me hacían recordar para que era todo esto, era mi trabajo, y mi distracción, lo que me hacia sentir que era alguien y que valia algo…. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarme… Ino no dejo de insistir en que platicara con el chico mas apuesto… pero como si una barrera invisible se formara entre los dos, siempre buscaba la forma de arruinarlo… y lo conseguía, como siempre… gracias a ello me había dado una mala reputación como una mujer sin escrúpulos… sabia los rumores que rondaban en el hospital… pero no me importaban… y cada que alguien se acercaba a mi solo lo hacia con la intención de comprobarlo… hacia mucho no veía a mi familia, mas que en vacaciones, Ino por azares del destino termino en la misma ciudad que ella… agradecia poder tener a alguien a quien ver y sentirse como en casa… Ino se divirtió bastante, coqueteo con unos cuantos…era su personalidad divertida lo que los atraía… no la envidiaba, simplemente sentía que compartía un poco de su alegría con ella…. Dos días después sería su turno, ir a su hospital a su posada… estas fiestas decembrinas no eran lo mejor para personas que gustan de la soledad… y mucho menos que preferirían echar una siestecilla en lugar… pero que mas daba… y mientras pensaba todo esto, no tenia idea de que mi vida daría un giro tremendo, un giro que hasta el momento, me tiene tambaleando… claro esta, yo no lo sabia… y si en ese momento me hubieran dicho... quizá... solo quizá hubiera intentado evitarlo...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Vaya... ayer según subí el capitulo y para mi sorpresa .o. gracias Enma por tu lindo review :) me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por leer :) y lamento demorar tanto en subir cap, tengo una agenda bastante apretada :(, nos leemos en el proximo cap.**_


End file.
